


Come With Me!

by EverFascinated, Nenagh24 (EverFascinated)



Series: Fictober 2020 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, Established crewmanship, Fictober 2020, Fun friendship fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverFascinated/pseuds/EverFascinated, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverFascinated/pseuds/Nenagh24
Summary: Waking up to someone shouting is a regular occurrence when living with the Strawhat Pirates, as is being dragged into things by his wild captain. The final result of these together still catches Harry by surprise sometimes though.
Relationships: Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Harry Potter
Series: Fictober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947883
Kudos: 27





	Come With Me!

“Harry!”

The distant voice is just loud enough to have him jerking out of a light slumber, nearly sending him tumbling from his hammock. He listens for any explosions or further screaming before deciding it’s not an emergency.

Yawning, Harry doesn’t even bother to cover his mouth. Instead, he puts that hand to use rubbing the sleep out of his eye. He blinks a couple of times before squinting out a porthole.

The sunlight tells him it isn’t nighttime any longer, but not how long he slept. Switching to the clock face on the other side of the room, he groans before fumbling for his glasses.

One day he’s going to fix his eyes so that he doesn’t need to do this anymore, he decides, nearly dropping them twice on their way to his face.

“Harry!” Comes the call again, louder this time. 

At least somewhat important then.

His transition from hammock to floor isn’t exactly graceful, but at least he’s not falling on his face anymore, so that’s a step up. Quickly swapping his sleepwear for his everyday outfit of t-shirt, jeans, and trainers with the ease of long practice, he just gets his dirty clothes into a hamper before the voice pipes up, closer than ever.

“HARRY!” 

Sandaled feet slap against the wooden flooring, beating a path to the door which subsequently swings open only to hit the opposite wall so hard it slams back shut.

If it was anyone else, Harry would swear that they'd be unconscious for the next two to four hours after a hit like that. 

As it’s Luffy, Rubber Man extraordinaire, he just headbutts the door open again when his neck snaps back into place.

“Harry!” He shouts again even though they can’t be more than a meter apart. “Come on! Come on! Up, up, up!”

Bemused, Harry works around the nearly crushing grip the other has on his arm to slip his wand into its holster. They make it through the door without any further incidents, which Harry is thankful for as he  _ isn’t  _ made of rubber. A fact that Luffy sometimes forgets.

“What is it?”

“I need to show you something!” Luffy says, clearing absolutely nothing up.

“And what would that be?” He asks, now half-jogging to try and keep up with his captain.

“A present!” He crows joyfully. “Nami says I should get your opinion on it first.”

An opinion? Well, he’s not sure what good his will be, but it’s nice to be asked.

Stepping out on to the upper deck, Harry shades his face against the nearly noontime sun before noticing that everyone else is already on deck.

Everyone.

“Uh, hello?” Harry greets them, a little taken aback. He almost never sees them gathered in one place unless there’s a party.

Nami waves with a large innocent grin as the others nervously return the greeting. Even Zoro grunts his version of ‘hello’ from where he’s eyeing the two of them slouched next to the railing.

That’s suspicious. 

“Will you look at this?” Luffy asks from where he turned to look at the door they just left.

Why does he feel like he’s forgotten something?

Turning he barely has time to read the banner before multiple confetti poppers go off around them.

“Happy Birthday Harry!” The crew cries, pulling out presents and cake and booze.

Placing his hands over his face, Harry laughs. He’d completely forgotten about it without owls waking him up in the middle of the night baring gifts.

As they all laughingly pull him towards a table laden with all his favorites, he decides he likes this much better.

Even if he does have to fight his captain for a piece of his own birthday cake.

**Author's Note:**

> Some fun times for the chaotic boys! Thanks for the idea Altiria, I may have to come back and show them just wrecking shop on an island one day. Or the Marines, or maybe even the world government.
> 
> Prompt: will you look at this?


End file.
